1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing information about an object, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for identifying an object from an image or context aware information and providing information about the identified object.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of communications technology, communication between persons and relationship-based activities has increased. In particular, as online activities using social network websites such as Facebook®, Cyworld®, Twitter®, etc. increase, a variety of applications that provide information using a user device have been widely suggested.